Future Guardian Ojamajo Doremi
by jxz
Summary: when Doremi and Poppu are sent to the future, they must adapt to it... while fighting with an evil organization, which want the control of the Dualkai! is time to wake up the Ancient Powers!
1. Prologue

_some people say that the future is written by the people who want to write it._

_in this case, the history was written by 7 girls._

_one by one, they managed to make history by their own hands._

_the most intelligent and the one with an angelic voice, managed to be very good violinist and singer. their concerts were adored in the whole world._

_the foregin, with very good abbilities of cooking, who had returned from her homeland. she had opened a bakery, and she was proud of her creations. some of them were catalogated by food critics as the most delicious food._

_the deportist, a pretty strong girl, managed to break world records, making her country, and her parents, happy. she loved it, and because of that, she spent her free time helping boys and girls to follow their dreams._

_the youngest girl, a baby with magical powers, and the heir of a magical kingdom. after being separated from the other girls, she managed to unite two worlds; one full of magic, one full of technology. she managed to lead the merged worlds to an era of light and happiness._

_the leader and her sister. the most important ones. they united the group, and allowed them to find happiness. they started the most important thing: merge the worlds._

_but their stories didn't end there._

_some people say that the future is written by the people who want to write it._

_but in this case, the future wants to be rewritten by two girls._

* * *

**_hello again! i know i should end the chapters of other stories, but i had this idea for a LONG time!_**

**_what is it? look at the next chapter and you'll see..._**


	2. Chapter 1

"OOF!"

"Get off of me!"

"you are on top, onee-chan!"

"oh, right. sorry, Poppu-chan." Doremi Harukaze said, getting off of her sister, Poppu. they had been thrown into a magic portal. which was weird because they rejected the magic two months before.

it happened like this:

* * *

"ugh, do you really need this?!" Doremi asked Poppu. she was going to a summer trip to Yokohama.

"i am going for 4 months, i will need all of this!" Poppu said.

"i think you are packing all the house in here!" Doremi replied.

"nosense! i just packed the necesary for the trip." Poppu said, holding a little backpack, while Doremi was dragging a very big packcage.

"and what are you holding?!" Doremi asked.

Poppu's face turned a bit dark in that moment. "oh... this... is a bit something..." the pink-haired girl said, opening the backpack, and showing it's contents. a witch apprentice costume, and a fake apprentice tap.

"oh... you still hold yours, too?" Doremi asked, showing one of the things she held in her pockets; another fake apprentice tap.

"yep. is like having Hana-chan with me every time."

"you were like her sister." Doremi said, a tear rolling through her cheeks."did you know that?"

"yeah, i know. and i see you miss her." Poppu said.

"she was my daughter. how can't i miss her?" she said, sobbing a little.

"calm down, Onee-chan. i'm sure she will find a way to see us again. just like Yuki-sensei." Poppu assured. the last queen visited the real world once in a while.

"yeah, but i won't see her until she is mature enough to do that. you know it, Poppu. we won't live forever, and Hana will."

"technically, not forever, but i see your point." Poppu said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder."but we surely will be alive when she manages to control her magi enough to come here."

Doremi stopped sobbing, and smiled, some tears still falling from her eyes."yeah, you are right, Poppu. but i still miss her."

"yes, and i'm sure the thers must feel the same. but we must stay strong for when she returns."

"yeah, i know." Doremi looked up, and said "heh, my sister giving me hope...it should be at the inverse..."

"well, i'm more mature than you." Poppu mocked the Red-haired girl.

"Hey!"

"admit it, i am the most intelligent in home."

"never! Fuu, Fuduu, Fuu!"

"at least you won't change when Hana-chan returns." Poppu said.

"oh, now it is on!" Doremi exclaimed, throwing the pack to Poppu. she dodged it, smiling, and launched herself to her sister. they wrestled playfully for a few minutes.

* * *

then, a storm started.

"ome on, we need a place where to refugee us to the rain!" Poppu exclaimed.

"i know, i know! but your things are heavy!"Doremi replied.

"don't start again! look, is-" Poppu said, pointing at a place where they could protect themselves from the rain.

the MAHO-DOU. it looked like the first form it had, before Doremi discovered it.

"but... but we aren't even close to the place it was!" Doremi exclaimed. that's when the storm increased.

"think later, now we will need to protect ourselves!" Poppu declared. her sister nodded, and they entered the house. it looked even like before Doremi knew about the Majokai, the land of the Witches.

"the memories... but that doesn't explains how this is here." Doremi thought.

"how is this here?" Poppu asked. "are you sure Majorika didn't move here after our last visit?"

"yes, I'm sure. and we didn't do anything wrong, we just opened a bottle!"

"a bottle whih contained the spells of a mad witch! it took the whole Witch Council, AND the two queens to seal it again!" Poppu replied.

"how I was supposed to know?!"

"because it was labeled 'don't sell it,it would cause bad karma to the world'in red print!"

"ok, ok! i get it! i will never-hey, what's that glow?" Doremi asked, bringing her sister's attention to a white sphere, which glowed magically, as if someone made a spell on it.

and now it was activating itself.

"What did you do?!" Poppu exclaimed.

"i-i didn't do anything!" Doremi said, as the glow increased.

"then wha-"

**_"Harukaze... daughters of the sky and the nature... you are the chosen ones to save the future..."_**

"did... did you say that?" Poppu asked her sister.

"no... it was... the sphere..." Doremi said, pointing at the mentioned ball of light, whih continued to glow, encompassing the whole store. suddenly, the floor seemed to disappear, and the two girls fell into the light.

which brings us back to the start.

* * *

"anyway, where did we fell?" Doremi asked. the two girls had fell into a room, with the lights off.

"i'm not sure..." Poppu said, looking at her surroundings. the place didn't have special features. it just had a window, a door, and a light coming from both places. "come on, let's exit this place. we may have an idea of where we are."

"right. but let me go first. if something happens to you..."

"i know."

Doremi reached the door, opened it...

and found a group of three guards with spears pointing her from the other side.

"Stop right there! in the name of Queen MajoHana-sama, i order you to surrender!"

"...is official. i lost my mind." Poppu said.

"Queen MajoHana? where are we?"Doremi asked.

"silence!" a guard exclaimed. "by the name of the mother of the Queen, i arrest you for violating the law 4354! no time travel spells!"

"Time travel?! wait, what year we are?" Poppu asked.

"is the year 2040."

"... **2040?! IS OFFICIAL, I'M THE WORLD'S UNLUCKIEST GIRL!**"

"World's unluckiest- are you Doremi Harukaze-san, the mother of Queen MajoHana-sama?" another guard asked.

"ye-yes, i am, i think." Doremi said.

"follow us, please." the last guard said. "i think the Queen would want to see you."

with that, the two sisters were guided for the guards to a castle. in the way, they observed the place they were in.

it was a more technological version of the MAHO-DOU, which, to be fair, wasn't very different. it had the same old things it had after the time travel. it just seemed more organized.

"Majorika continues managing the place?" Doremi asked.

"sorry, Doremi-san. but Majorika-sama died some years before. it was her time." a female guard said, for the shock of the two girls.

"she... she died?"

"Queen MajoHana-sama had the same reaction when she died. she couldn't rule appropriately for some time." the second guard said."i can't blame her, though. after you disappeared, Majorika-sama was the only motherly figure she had."

"wait. what happened with the others?" Doremi asked.

"they were very occupied with their lives. they had to occupy their lives with their own families, and their own daughters."

"the girls have daughters?" Poppu asked, as they reached the door. the guards opened it.

"correct. welcome to the future, Harukaze-san.

* * *

_**and here it is! the basic idea was "what would happen in the future, if Doremi suddenly disappeared?" the Poppu inclusion was another thing. i like her, and, as i never see more screen time from her, i decided to make her a protagonist.**_

_**and this is not going to be a "Slice of Life" thing. ee the adventure part? the next chapter holds a bit of this.**_

_**well, i'm out! peace!**_


	3. Chapter 2

"Master. there are two new magic signatures in the area of Neo-Misora."

_**"are they strong?"**_

"that's the weird thing. the signature is the same of the first Majinis."

_**"the ones who rejected their powers? the Ojamajos?"**_

"exactly. Master, we need to know if they are-"

_"they are the lost Ojamajos. their signature is unforgettable. and their faces..."_

**"Akatsuki. i trust that you won't try to gain her heart again."**

_"worry not, Master. my soul and heart are only for the Machna Empire."_

_**"right. soon, the Ancient Magic will be under our control, and the Machna Empire will regin the Duetkai!"**_

**_"for the Duetkai! for the Machana Empire!"_**

_"For the Machna Empire!"_

* * *

"wow! Misora has changed!" Doremi and Poppu said, as the two Harukaze looked at their new entorn. it looked like a more technological version of Misora. however, the catch was the ammount of Witches and Wizards in the streets, and the flying cars and brooms in the sky.

"this is Neo-Misora, the center of the new world." a guard said. "when Queen MajoHana-sama allowed the merging of the two worlds, this town became the focal point."

"so, everyone in this world is magical?" Poppu asked, as they passed across a park.

"not exactly. the ones who rejected the magic can't use it anymore, except in specific artiffacts." the female guard said.

"oh..." for Doremi and Poppu, that meant that they wouldn't use magic again, even outside of their own timeline. after all, they had rejeted the magic. the group was silent, as they passed across the park, and stopped in front of a big statue.

"lift your heads, Harukaze-sama." the third guard said, smiling. "i think you want to see this."

"huh?" both sisters turned arround to see the golden statue of the seven Ojamajos, with Doremi and Poppu in the center, with their Witch Apprentice clothes.

"is... is us!" Poppu managed to say, as both girls were in shock.

"this statue is here to conmemorate the six humans and the witch that allowed this era to start."

"we did it?" Doremi asked.

"when Queen MajoHana-sama ascended to the throne, she made the impossible to rejoin the Majokai with the Ningenkai. the result, was this new world; the Dualkai."

"the... Dualkai? is that how this new world is called?" Doremi asked.

"Onee-chan! come here and see this!" Poppu exclaimed. the older sister joined her sister. in a board in front of the statue, an inscription was read.

_"this is a monument for those who allowed the merge of this two worlds, to an area. they allowed the magic and technology to be in peace with each other: the Ojamajos."_

"The OJAMAJOS?! why did it have to be the Ojamajos?!" Doremi shouted strong enough for some people looking at the statue looked at her. "hehehe..."

"oh, Onee-chan..."Poppu said, sweatdropping.

* * *

"wait. Doremi-chan?" a woman with short blue hair said.

"what? are you sure she isn't a cosplayer?" a brown long-haired woman said."there's a lot of them ultimately."

"i'm sure is she! i would recognize her anywhere!" the blue haired woman said. without waiting for her friend's response, she ran to the guards.

"stop right here!" a guard who could look at the woman said. "in name of Queen MajoHana-sama-"

"as if i wouldn't hear that everytime i go visit Hana-chan! let me see Doremi-chan!" the woman shouted. Doremi looked at her. even if she didn't recognize the woman, her blue hair and voice, tough deeper, was really familiar...

"Ai...-chan?"

"yes! is me!" Aiko Senoo exclaimed. with a strenght that Doremi didn't remember, the ex-ojamajo jumped the guards, and hugged her. strong.

"Ai-chan... you are axfixiating me..." Doremi managed to say. Aiko looked at the red-haired's face(blue for the lack of oxigen) and freed her from her grasp.

"Ai-chan? wow, you are old!" Poppu said, which created a vein in the old Ojamajo.

"i'm not old, just well-built!" Aiko exclaimed.

"yeah, right. Ai-chan, you have been saying that for 15 years." another well-known voice said. when Doremi and Poppu turned, they saw another of their friends.

"Hazuki-chan!"

"Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan. it has passed some time, hasn't it?" Hazuki said, hugging the two girls.

"well, only two months for Onee-chan and me, but i see that it has happened more time for you." Poppu said, looking at the grown-up woman. she was still how Doremi and Poppu met her, but more mature. she still used her glasses, and her hair was still brown, but large, and she didn't keep it in a ponytail anymore. instead, it had it down.

"yes... forty long years. but the destiny has rewarded us well." Hazuki said.

"yeah, look at us! together again!" Aiko ecxlaimed.

"Senoo-sama, Fujiwara-sama." a guard called the two ex-Ojamajos. "we would be pleased if you come with us and the Harukaze-samas to the castle. i'm sure Queen MajoHana-sama would like to see three of her mothers and her big sister together."

"well, i don't have anything to do today, and you, Ai-chan?" Hazuki said.

"not really. the training was cancelled. one of my pupills had to take care of his dad." Aiko said.

"wait, you are a coach? cool!"

"yep! and that's not the only thing, Doremi-chan." Aiko said, flexing her muscles."i'll explain everything in the way to see Hana-chan."

"right. i have to tell you what happened with me, too." Hazuki said. the group started moving, out of the park, and to the castle.

* * *

meanwhile, in the shadows, dark eyes were vigilating the two young ex-Ojamajos.

"yes... they hold the Ancient Magics of the Sky and the Nature... Master will be glad to hear that."

with that, the eyes disappeared.

* * *

_**what is the Machna Empire?**_

_**why is Akatsuki working with them?**_

_**what has become of the Ojamajos in these 40 years?(i took the year 2000 as reference point for this, i hope no one matters.)**_

_**almost all the answers will be answered in the next chapter!**_

_**I'm out, Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 3

"and so, i impused the 40º world record on that category!" Aiko finished her story. Doremi and Poppu had stars on their eyes.

"wow! you have become a very good deportist, Ai-chan!" Doremi said.

"winner of five olimpics, and i have almost forty medals!"

"but you still don't know about humilty." Hazuki said.

"hey! i told you girls, it was a phase of my adolescence!" Aiko replied.

"of course. and it followed you until this moment." Poppu said.

"Po-Poppu-chan!"

the girls and women(even the guards) chuckled.

"and, you have been ok too, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said. "you got married with Yada-kun, and now you two a famous muscician pair."

"yeah, i like the attention, but i rather control myself, unlike someone i know." Hazuki said, seeing at Aiko with the tail of her eye.

"hey!"

eventually, they reached a palace, where the MAHO-DOU was in the past. it seemed that it was moved the day before Doremi and Poppu discovered it.

"wow... it really changed the place it was!" Doremi said.

"well, after THAT one last time..." Aiko said.

"i already said sorry! i didn't know that it held powerful evil magic!"

"it said that in the label!" Aiko replied.

"ahh! Fuu,Fuudu, Fuu!" Doremi said, making her signature face. Hazuki smiled. she wanted to hear that, since the day Doremi dissapeared.

"anyway, here it is the portal to the castle." a guard said, pointing a rune in the middle of the yard.

"but, you said that the castle is in the center of this new world, or Neo-Misora." Poppu said.

"not exactly. the portal is the way to the castle." the female guard said. "as it's on the air, this is the only way to humans to reach it."

"it has sens- wait. the castle... WHAT?!"

"oh, yeah, i should have told you before." Hazuki said, looking at the shocked ex-Ojamajo.

"it should have been good..." Poppu said, as shocked as her sister. both girls watched at the guards entering into the rune, and dissapearing.

"calm down, girls, is relatively safe." Aiko said, entering into the rune.

"relatively?!" Doremi shouted, as the ex-Ojamajo disappeared into the rune.

"don't worry, she meant it may make you puke your breakfast, if it's your first time." Hazuki said.

"huh?! but it was steak!"

"...did you... did you eat steak in the morning?" Hazuki asked, confused.

"it was a weird morning." was all Poppu said, entering into the rune, and disappearing, shocking her sister.

"Poppu-chan!" Doremi called her sister.

"don't worry, she is ok. we have been coming to Hana-chan's place like this for months." Hazuki assured her friend, walking towards the rune. "just remember... don't think about food, and you will be ok." saying that, she steped into the rune, and was teleported, leaving Doremi alone.

the red-headed girl sighed, and said "well, here goes nothing..." before jumping into the rune. before she pu the feet on the floor, she disappeared from sight.

* * *

_"Master, let me go, please."_

"_**no, Akatsuki. if they have the Ancient Magics, i can't afford to show you yet."**_

_"then who is going?"_

**"... i have an idea. why won't let one of our new monters to attack?"**

**_"Nozomi. those monsters are just prototypes. why send one to attack?"_**

**"because then we will know how deadly they are."**

_**"...ok, we will follow your plan, Nonzomi-san. but if it don't works..."**_

**"then we will make deadlier monsters."**

_"i hate to say this, but Non-chan is right. the mosnters hadn't had a test sice they were built."_

**"you know i hate that name!"**

_"why do you think i say it?"_

**_"Stop! very well. send the D-4 to the castle! for the Machna Empire!"_**

_**"For the Machna Empire!"**_

* * *

"wow... i never saw someone throw that many food after a teleportation." a guard said, as a janitor was cleaning Doremi's dinner... from a week ago.

"i... think i... i need a doctor..." the ex-Ojamajo said. she was pale.

"it didn't help that the whole last week all you eat was steak." Poppu said.

"but it's... delicious!"

"... i have no words for what i'm feeling now." Aiko said. while she was relieved to see Doremi, as she remembered her, the sight they were seeing was... disturbing.

"ok, i called the medic. he is coming now... with Queen MajoHana-sama at his side." a guard said. as soon as he said that, the janitor hurried up to make the vomit disappear, and Doremi recovered half of her colors.

"does she know?" Hazuki asked.

"not really, we haven't got a chance to tell her." the guard said.

"then how is she going to react when she sees us?"Poppu asked.

she would discover it soon.

"WHERE IS THE ONE WHO VOMITED IN THE TRANSPORT RUNE?!" a mature, but jovial voice shouted. Doremi didn't have time to ponder who shouted, when the doors in front of her opened strepitously. in front of the ex-Ojamajos, a woman,fully coated in regal clothes and a veil in her face, and long, blonde hair, appeared.

and was really angry.

"wait, Hana-chan! we need to tell you tha-" Aiko tried to explain, but the Queen -Hana, it seemed- interrupted her.

"NOT NOW, AI-MAMA! WHO IS? WHO IS THE ONE WHO-" the 'Queen' started to smell something. "is... is that steak?"

"tell me you didn't brought one for when i would be in Yokohama..." Poppu whispered to Doremi.

"no, i asked one of the guards for one while you were hearing the story of Hazuki's wedding." Doremi answered. Poppu sweatdroppped.

Hana followed the tray of the smell direct to the female guard, who was sweating.

"Meridia-chan? did you made an steak?" she asked, almost breathing in front of the guard.

"we-well..." the guard. Meridia, said.

"you know too well that the magic-created food is unstable in a stomach, even more in a teleporting rune."

"heh, i guess i forgot that..."

"but you didn't eat that steak, your breath is clean." Hana said. "then who-" then she turned arround, and saw Doremi and Poppu.  
"Mama... MAMA!"

with tears in her eyes, the Queen launched herself to Doremi and Poppu. if the red-headed girl thought Aiko's hug was strong, then this one was nuclear.

"Hana... can't... breathe..." Poppu could say. Hana looked at her "Sister", and inmediately released both girls.

"Oh, Mama! you are here! Hana-chan is really happy!" Hana said, retiring the veil from her face. she was just like her young form(not the baby one, the teen one), but more mature. "but how?"

"time travel. don't know, don't ask." Poppu said.

"Poppu!" Doremi growled. however, Hana chuckled.

**"just** like Hana remembers you, Poppu-chan."

"well, i can't change much in 2 months." Poppu muttered, as Doremi was glaring at her.

"yes, but it was 40 years for Hana!" Hana said.

"eh... my queen, you are talking like that again." Meridia said. Hana realized that, and coughed.

"sorry about that, i was excited. that's all." Hana declared to her guard, who were looking weird at her. Aiko seemed to notice that, and glared them, making the guards flinch and return to their serious faces."anyway, come with me, mom. we need to talk about what may have happened."

"yeah, i guess. i mean, i don't know what happened, it was just a light and-"

**BOOM!**

a tremor occurred, making Doremi hurling what was left of her Steak(from the last month), and the others fall in their backs. however, the guards reacted on time, and helped Hana from falling.

"what was that?!" Poppu asked, as Doremi recovered(and the Janitor re-cleaned the rune.)

"i... i don't know. better see what's happening." Hana said, creating a magic sphere, to see what happened. as Doremi and Poppu looked in awe, Hana revised each part of the castle, just to stop in front of the front door.

"what... WHAT IS THAT?!" the ex-Ojamajos yelled, looking at the creature. it looked like a grey big dog, with black eyes(no pupils, all the eye was black), big, red jaws, and claws. on it's forehead, a name was written in a black metal helmet: D-4. and in the back, some kind of symbol, a red eagle, with the letters MEC on it's forehead, was printed on it's skin.

"one of the Machna Empire creatures... this is not good." hana said, her tone wasn't anymore the one of a young woman, but rather a regal queen. "call the Neo-Ojamajos, right now!"

"we already did, Jou-sama. they are coming right now."

"the Neo-Ojamajos? what are they? and what's happening?!" Doremi asked.

"now's not the time, Mama!" Hana declared, pointing to a place in the distance. "we need to go to the safety zone, now!" her tone was still the one of a queen, but now it was filled with fear.

"o-ok!" Doremi knew her daughter; if there was something that scared her, it was right to follow her. even when Hana was a baby, she knew that. Poppu nodded, and followed the group of guards and ex-Ojamajos to a green zone.

"ok, here we will be safe." Hana said, performing an spell, which created a peridot-like shield rounding them.

"now, what happened?" Poppu asked. "i think we have all the right to know."

Hana sighed, and said" yes, you must know. this monster was sent for the leader of the Machna Empire, a group of persons who didn't like that i took the throne. they just want me to be defeated, or destroyed."

"are they... terrorists?" Poppu asked, a bit frightened.

"in a way... but they don't attack everyone, just Neo-Misora and sometimes the castle." Aiko said.

"that's... really specific." Doremi said, puzzled. "i mean, i understand why do they attack the castle-and i con't condone it-, but why attack our town?"

"they claim to find the 'world's most powerful power', whatever that is." Hazuki said, after heistating(from the tiredness. she was a muscician, not a queen, a deportist, a guard or a girl.)

"the most-" Doremi was going to talk, but something silenced her.

_**"Guardian of the Sky... must awaken... save the future..."**_

"did you heard that?" Doremi asked.

"hear what?" Aiko asked.

"this is bad, not only a big mutt attacks the castle, but Onee-chan is hearing things!" Poppu said, serious for the first part and mocking for the second.

"this is real! i.. i heard..." Doremi derailed, when she saw the trouble in the front door; the big dog had already defeated the guards, and now he was fighting against four masked girls(or what she supposed it were girls, for the apprentice-like clothes they had). they managed to keep the mutt at bay, with some kind of weird Porons. for all that she could see, one of them held a green bow-like Poron, another had a red Spear-like one and the third held... some kind of big blue fork-Poron. anyway, they seemed to hold the big dog at bay...

until the abomination barked, a powerful bark that made them stumble for some time, time which the creature used to attack them, slashing them in their back, and leaving them in the floor, in the verge of conciousness.

"oh, no! those girls..." Hana said, looking at Aiko and Hazuki, who looked scared. then, she turned to see her guards."hurry up, transport them here!" she ordered.

"even if we had that level of magic, we can't do anything unless you release the shield, Jou-sama." one of the guards said, as the others(Meridia included) were watching the outcome of the battle.

"grr..." Hana clenched her fists. she wanted to release the shield, and help the Neo-Ojamajos, but her family was too important, and, her mom and sister were just kids. if she opened the field, she risked to them being hurt. what to do? what to-

suddendly, Doremi started running to the shield, glowing with a very faint light.

"Mama, what are you doing?!" Hana yelled. however, the pink ex-Ojamajo didn't stop, running towards the shield.

"we must stop her!" Meridia said.

"but why, Meridia-chan? she will just crash with the wall..." Poppu said.

"no! that's not the problem, Poppu-chan!" Meridia retorted. "the shield is created for specific conditions! no one can enter, and no one can exit it, without magic! if something or someone tries to do one of those things, it will be destroyed!"

"WHAT?! ONEE-CHAN, STOP!" Poppu shouted. however, Doremi didn't slow.

'i need to help those girls... i must!'

_**"the power... free your magic..."**_

"I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" she shouted a the top of her lungs, as she touched the wall...

and passed trough it, as it it was a door, or jello. she didn't stop, until she was out of sight.

"h...how did... how did she do that?!" Meridia asked, as loud as Aiko and Hazuki.

"i... i don't know. she should be destroyed... not that i want that!" Hana said, blushing a little. "however..." her tobne turned to serious. "it may be... because she has magic..."

"what? but we rejected the magic just two months ago-and, i know, time travel, but for us, it was just two months ago!" Poppu exclaimed.

"yes... normal magic, but not... the Ancient Magic..." Hana said, looking at the crystal ball, as Doremi just reached the front door. however, what she didn't notice was that she had a bright pink aura, combined with a white aura coming from her pocket.

"stop this at once!" Doremi yelled, decided eyes, as the mutt was going to deliver the final blow to the Neo-Ojamajos. it turned to see Doremi, and it's eyes glowed red.

**_"ANCIENT MAGIC: DETECTED. WIND AFFINITY. D-4 ORDERS: KILL!"_** a voice was heard from the dog's eyes. it growled, and launched itself to Doremi.

"MAMA!"

"HARUKAZE-SAMA!"

"DOREMI-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

the creature slashed...

thin air. where Doremi was standing, now there was nothing but air. the mutt turned to see where she was, unsuccessfully.

"hey, dog imitation! right here!" a voice targeted his attention to the roof. the creature turned up...

and was as surprised as the Neo-Ojamajos, who were already almost recovered, and the ones in the shield.

"she..." Aiko said.

"is she..." Hazuki asked, not believing what her eyes saw.

"yes..." Poppu said. "she is... flying."

inn fact, Doremi was in the air, without a broom, or nothing. she was just suspended... in new clothes. she was clad in a pink apprentice costume, much like the one she had when she first discovered the magic, with her(now not so fake) Tap on her chest. in her right arm, she had a red bracelet, and a white glove. in the left arm, it was the opposite: a white bracelet, and a pink glove. her boots looked more aerodynamic, and in her head, instead of the odangos and hat she used to have, she had two ribbons, which fixed her hair to look like two long ponytails. finally, her eyes now had a whiteish tint.

"i don't know how i'm doing this, but now i can send you flying to your masters!" Doremi exclaimed, taunting the D-4(as she was sure it was it's name) by almost touching the floor, in front of the big dog-creature. it growled, and tried to catch her, but she was really fast, and managed to dodge every slash and bite it made. feeling annoyed, the D-4 prepared it's bark, just for Doremi to appear in front of him, and put it's hand forward. a wind wall appeared in front of the D-4, so, when it barked, the sound returned to him, making HIM dizzy.

"now, to the finisher!" Doremi exclaimed, her white bracelet glowing. it dettached itself from her body, and turned into a Peperuto Poron-like sword._ "Poron Sword! free this creature from the pain caused!"_

_**OJAMAJO, WIND MAGIC SLASH!**_

with a powerful wind, the sword's blade increased it's size, and Doremi slashed the D-4 in the name(on the helmet), which exploded. when the dust from the explosion disappeared, where the big Machna Empire creature was, a baby dog was sleeping now.

_"i can't believe it..."_ one of the Neo-Ojamajos said._ "she managed to free the creature from the control..."_

_"there's no time now."_ another Neo-Ojamajo said._ "they are coming here. we need to escape."_ the rest nodded, and performed a spell, which made them disappear. in the meantime, the ex-Ojamajos, Hana and the guards appeared from the hall Doremi was running.

"wow, Doremi-chan, i didn't know you had those powers." Aiko said.

"yep! it was awesome, Onee-chan!" Poppu said, in Meridia's shoulders, as she couldn't keep up with the running of the others.

"yes... i did it... right?..." Doremi said, before falling asleep.

"Doremi-chan?!" Hazuki exclaimed. however Hana stepped forward, and performed a magic spell.

"Doremi-Mama is ok, just tired." she said. then she turned to the little dog, and said "however, what she did... is incredible. the Neo-Ojamajos usually dstroy the creature, but..."

"can we keep him?" Poppu asked, as the puppy woke up. his eyes were blue, and his fur white. a clear difference with his controlled form. he looked at Poppu with those eyes, and jumped to lick her.

"i don't know, let Doremi-chan decide... when she wakes up, that is." Hazuki said, smiling, and then looking at Doremi, whose transformation ended. Hana picked her with magic, and led the girls and guards to a room, where Doremi could rest.

she would have a lot to ask when she woke up.


End file.
